Kyle Gwydion
Kyle Gwydion was an unpopular mortal teenager who was picked on by his six older brothers and peers. As the seventh son of a seventh son, he was the Chosen One, destined to vanquish the evil witch named Tuatha by using her own wand against her. History When Tuatha was freed in 1999, Leo Wyatt asked the Charmed Ones for help to protect Kyle until he learned to use the wand against Tuatha. Piper and Phoebe went to his school and revealed their magic to him after noticing he liked magic tricks. They took him to the manor, where they and Leo explained he was the Chosen One. Because he lacked confidence, he initially didn't believe he could be the Chosen One. He was about to leave when Prue arrived with the wand, which glowed in his presence. Kyle decided to stay while the others explained what was going on to Prue. She was reluctant to let Kyle face Tuatha alone and wanted to vanquish Tuatha herself. While waiting in the kitchen, Kyle met Jenny Gordon. When she said she didn't believe in magic, Kyle made the wand to spin on his finger to impress her. Leo interrupted them and asked Jenny to leave to avoid exposing magic. Leo started coaching Kyle to use the wand, telling him to believe in himself. The sisters set out to vanquish Tuatha, though Prue was disempowered by one of her spells. When her sisters rushed to help her, Tuatha retreated. As Leo continued to mentor Kyle, he provoked him into becoming angry and Kyle threw him through a window. However, Kyle freaked out and ran away when the sisters revealed what happened. Kyle ran into Jenny again in the street and she inspired him to go back to the manor. He returned just as the sisters were attacked by Tuatha's familiar snake and vanquished it with the wand. Tuatha then arrived at the manor, putting Phoebe and Leo to sleep with a potion and trapping Piper and Prue. Tuatha called the wand toward her and attempt to kill Kyle. Piper then told Prue to use the "courage potion" on Kyle, which she did. Feeling more confident, Kyla called the wand and got caught in a power struggle with Tuatha. With some encouragement from the sisters, he was able to overpower and destroy her, shattering the wand in the process. Prue later admitted that there is no such thing as a "courage potion" and that Kyle defeated Tuatha on his own. Kyle replied that it didn't matter, as nobody would ever know what happened. Prue told him that he knew it and that if he kept believing in himself, he could change anything he wanted. Powers and Abilities ;Through the Wand *'Calling:' The ability to call objects to one's hand. As the Chosen One, Kyle was able to call for the wand, resulting in a power struggle between him and Tuatha. *'Reality Warping:' The ability to manipulate reality. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with one's mind. Kyle used it to fling Leo away when he got angry. *'Molecular Combustion:' The ability to speed up molecules to the point where objects or beings combust. Using the wand, Kyle was able to vanquish Tuatha and fulfill his destiny. He also destroyed her serpent with this power. Gallery 2x06-33-sisters-kyle-leo.jpg| WandKyle.jpg| WandTuatha.jpg| WandKyleDestroyTuatha.jpg| TuathaDefeated.jpg| TuathaVanquish1.jpg| TuathaVanquish2.jpg| WandDestroyed.jpg| Appearances Kyle Gwydion appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Secret Keepers Category:Innocents